


Truth and consequences

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never smoke weed with the admirals - the consequences are unpredictable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Boyce as played by Mark Harmon.
> 
>  **Beta:** the inestimable [](http://imachar.livejournal.com/profile)[**imachar**](http://imachar.livejournal.com/)

“What are you two lurking here for?” Jim walked out onto the corner of the ballroom terrace where Leonard and Pavel were huddled in the shadows, passing a bottle of Woodford Reserve between them.

“’Cos we’re two sad old farts – sorry Pavel, one old, one young – who’ve failed to get past first base with anyone and can’t quite get into the new year’s spirit,” retorted Leonard. “Why’re you here? You’ve no problem finding company.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Bones. You and the kid here are both attractive men with important jobs on the Federation flagship. It can’t be that hard to find someone.”

“We’ve standards, you infant. Pavel here and I are picky. You, however, have no standards at all. So what’s the problem?”

Jim sighed. “You know what it is Bones. Fucking subordinates is a disaster, all crushes and hurt feelings and hopes of special treatment. And anyone outside Starfleet is just a massive risk for kiss-and-tell.”

Leonard and Pavel nodded solemnly. There had been some spectacular tabloid stories in the 14 months since the Enterprise had launched. The ones that were pure fantasy hadn’t hurt Jim. It was the ones where partners he’d liked and trusted had sold him out that had really got to him.

“Let’s go up to the roof terrace, gaze at the stars and drown our miseries in alcohol,” suggested Jim. “I’ll snag a couple of bottles from one of the bars.”

“Lead on, Captain.” The other two followed him.

 *** * ***

As they passed along the corridor past the plush private conference suites on the way to the roof terrace door, Jim suddenly stopped.

“Hey, can you smell that? That’s top grade Risan weed, the really good stuff.”

“And of course you would know,” grumbled Leonard.

“Hell yes, I’d know. Let’s go and get ourselves some,” said Jim, heading for the door from where the tantalizing scent was emanating.

“But Captain, it must be a private party,” protested Pavel.

“Fuck that, I’ll pull rank. Being captain of the _Enterprise_ has to be worth something.”

Jim strode into the room. “Now gentlebeings, is that an illegal extract of Risan marijuana that I detect? I can be bought off with a suitable supply!”

This ultimatum was met by a dry laugh.

“Son, if you’re going to throw your weight around, you might want to choose a room that’s not stuffed full of admirals,” said the Surgeon-General wryly.

Jim, Leonard and Pavel gaped down at an array of wide sofas on which were sprawled, in various degrees of dishabille, Phil Boyce, Chris Pike and Richard Barnett.

“Pass the spliff, Richard, don’t get greedy,” ordered Boyce. “And you lot, stop gaping. Either sit down and join in, or fuck off.”

Jim leant over, grabbed the joint from the Dean of the Academic Affairs and took a long drag. “Damn, this is good stuff. I’m in.” He kicked off his shoes, hopped over the back of the sofa and settled in next to Barnett. Leonard trailed after him reluctantly. Forget being CMO. Much of his duty seemed to consist of trying to keep Kirk out of trouble, somehow a cross between a bodyguard and a babysitter. And someone had to stop Chekov being corrupted by all these old reprobates. Still, he thought as he settled down on an adjacent sofa and accepted the ratty joint from Jim, the invitation had its advantages. It gave him a chance to watch Chris Pike.

Starfleet’s newest Admiral was sprawled along a sofa, shoes off, jacket discarded, his shirt unbuttoned down to the breastbone. Grey curls peeked out teasingly. It looked as if he had a thick warm matt across his broad chest. Leonard swallowed hard and passed the joint on to a wide-eyed Pavel.

“Hey, is that kid even old enough to smoke?” demanded Pike.

“He’s a bridge officer on the _Enterprise_. We’re happy for him to die on our behalf. For god’s sake, let him have some fun,” said Barnett. Pavel gave him a grateful nod and took a deep drag. “Wery good,” he murmured to Leonard, clearly still too awed to speak up in such illustrious company. “Almost as good as Russian weed.”

For some time the joint was passed around in virtual silence, the men letting the hazy warmth of the drug wash over them. Leonard continued to watch Pike covertly. The man had let his hair grow since the Narada incident and there were now two curls that flopped down across his forehead. Every so often Pike would push them out of the way, running long strong fingers through his hair, and then they would slide slowly back into place. Leonard envied those fingers.

Leonard felt Boyce’s eyes on him on several occasions. The man was watching the group with a look of calculation at odds with the relaxed nature of the occasion. As the joint finally burnt out in Jim’s fingers, he spoke. “I’ll roll another, something a little special this time.”

“You’ve got something even better?” demanded Pike. “Damn Phil, you’ve been holding out on us.”

“I’ve a little Cardassian _rantunka_ I’ve been saving for the right moment,” replied Boyce as he rolled up a small piece of paper to use as a mouthpiece and carefully heated the tip with a lighter. “It does wonders for the flavor.”

“Cardassian _rantunka_? Doesn’t that have some interesting side effects?”said Jim.

“Well yes,” replies Boyce off-handedly as he extracted an odd-looking purple leaf from a wallet and carefully crumbled it onto a rolling paper, “but it needs to be pretty strong for that. And anyway, we all friends here. What could possibly go wrong?”

Leonard watched, frowning as Boyce piled on rather a lot of the _rantunka_ before spreading a very thin layer of tobacco over it. Holding the joint dexterously between index and middle fingers, the Surgeon General spread the mixture evenly and then rolled with the smoothness of much practice. He wet the glue with his tongue and sealed it, twisting the end. Finally he lit it and took a long drag.

Pike accepted it from him without comment. Barnett however, sniffed at the thing and raised an eyebrow at Boyce. “And this _isn’t_ strong?”

Boyce shrugged. “Trust me, Richard. I’ve a plan.”

“You’d better have.” Barnett gave him a long considering look, glanced briefly at Pike and then finally took a drag.

“Jim,” warned Leonard as his friend accepted the joint from Barnett, “It’s a truth drug.”

“It’s also a damned good high. Stop being such a wet blanket Bones. Live a little for once!” Jim took a deep, long drag, exclaiming afterwards about the great taste. Leonard accepted it from him reluctantly. Curious about what he’d seen between Boyce and Barnett, he sniffed carefully and then turned on Boyce in incredulity. “This isn’t simply recreational grade. What the fuck--“

“Easy doctor. I’ve smoked it, everyone has. No one’s taking advantage. There are some responsible people in this room. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to but you don’t get to stay unless you smoke it.”

Leonard hesitated. The Surgeon-General was a handsome man and a successful one, with a reputation as a fair boss but tough as tritanium when required and used to getting his way. Leonard had mostly stayed out of his way during his Academy years. He glanced over at Jim who was gesturing at him to get on with it and at Pavel, who was clearly wondering why the joint was taking so long to get to him. He wasn’t about to leave his two friends at the mercy of whatever Boyce was up to. Even Pike seemed a bit out of it. Leonard finally took a shallow drag, trying to inhale as little as possible, hoping to keep his wits about him.

When the joint was finally burning down in Pike’s fingers, Boyce finally spoke up again. “So how about we play a little game, now that we’re all in the mood. Truth and consequences.”

“Games! Cool. Like truth or dare?” asked Jim.

“No, in that there’ll be no dares. The truth is guaranteed. Cardassian rantunka makes it very hard to lie when asked a direct question. You can resist answering but if you’ve an urge to share the truth, it’s hard to stop yourself. We each get to ask a question, but everyone answers, including the person who asked, so you’d better be prepared to ‘fess up if you chase other people’s secrets.”

“Sure, sounds fun,” said Jim cheerfully. “I’ve nothing to hide. Who starts?”

Leonard looked round the group. Everyone had something to hide, not least himself with his inconvenient and deeply concealed crush on Pike. This was a recipe for disaster. Pike was staring fuzzily at Boyce. “You drugged me, Phil? What the fuck?”

“Trust me,” said Boyce quietly. “It’s for your own good.”

“I’ll start us off with something innocuous,” offered Barnett, “before you start causing more trouble, Phil. Standard stuff. At what age did you lose your virginity and to who?”

“Boring, Richard,” said Pike. “Fifteen years old, to the glorious twenty-one-year-old boy ranch hand who just come back from a summer of surfing in El Salvador and was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen.”

Leonard tried to hide his start. Pike did men? He’d not been able to find out anything about the man’s love life despite some discreet inquiries. He’d begun to think the former captain only did starships.

Boyce smiled. “Sixteen, to a lovely counselor at a Starfleet summer camp.”

Jim jumped in. “Fourteen, to my 27-year-old physics teacher at school.”

“Jim, that’s terrible,” interjected Leonard.

Jim laughed. “I was precocious. I didn’t make it easy for her to say no, not that she tried too hard. So what about you, Bones?”

“The good kid on the block. Seventeen, to Jocelyn, the woman I married.”

“Ah, so sweet,” teased Jim. “And what about you, kid?”

Pavel had mostly kept quiet through the evening, so it took a moment for everyone to realize that he was staring stubbornly at the floor, clearly unhappy. However the pull of the drug made it hard for him to resist the question.

“I haven’t. Ever. With anyone.”

“Christ kid, what’re you waiting for?” demanded Jim. “The Academy was pretty fertile picking grounds, if I say so myself, and plenty of people on the Enterprise think you’re adorable.”

“I was busy,” protested Pavel. “The Academy was not much fun for me, being so young. On the ship they all want to mother me. And I don’t want just anyone. I want it to be right--”

“This is a stupid idea,” interrupted Leonard, glaring at Boyce.

The Surgeon-General smiled back enigmatically. “We’ll move it along then. My turn. Name one person not related to you that you wish was family and what you’d like them to be.”

The others frowned at him. It wasn’t the standard sort of question for a party drinking game.

Boyce continued. “For me: Chris Pike, younger brother.” He grasped Pike’s arm and squeezed gently. “And for you, Chris? Who’d you want to be family and how?”

Leonard watched them closely. Somehow he sensed this lay at the heart of this odd subterfuge and he didn’t think that Boyce was simply fishing for a reciprocal compliment. Pike had clearly smoked a lot, both before and after they’d moved onto the truth weed. He seemed to be fighting the effect, mouthing fuck you at Boyce before the answer was finally dragged out of him.

“Jim Kirk. Son.”

Everyone turned to Jim who stared, astonished, at Pike. The older man refused to meet his eye, gazing stubbornly down at his hands. They’d had a difficult relationship through the Academy, with Pike regularly bailing Jim out of trouble but constantly challenging him to do better. Jim had been both grateful and resentful, although he’d risen to meet each new challenge and emerged a stronger commander for it. It had not got any easier since Jim had relieved Pike of the captaincy of the _Enterprise_. Leonard suspected that Jim felt guilty for having taken the ship from Pike, however much that had been beyond his control. The younger man wobbled between seeking advice and asserting his independence, just as Pike vacillated between giving Jim too much guidance and too little. Their relationship remained awkward.

Barnett’s voice broke into the uncomfortable silence. “Jonathan Archer. Father.” He smiled at Pike’s look of surprise. “My old man was a waste of oxygen. Archer taught me everything I know and what to do with that knowledge. He means the world to me.”

Jim regarded Barnett thoughtfully. Leonard jumped in at that point, wanting to give his friend a way out. “Jim Kirk. Brother.” It was enough of the truth to satisfy the urge of the drug, although his feelings for Jim were as much about friendship as about family. Surely no one could feel offended if Jim simply returned the sentiment.

Jim leant over and punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Best buddies ‘til death do us part. You know that, Bones. But for this question…” Jim took a deep breath and looked at the older men, his cheeks flushed. “Chris Pike. Father.”

Pike finally looked up to meet Jim’s earnest gaze, his face breaking out in just the beginnings of a smile. It made him look years younger and Leonard was briefly jealous. He didn’t want Pike to be family, but damn, he wouldn’t mind having that smile turned on him.

“And what about you, Chekov?” asked Barnett.

Pavel grinned cheerfully. “Nyota Uhura. Older sister.”

“What?” he demanded when the others turned on him in surprise. “I had many brothers, they were wery tiresome. I always wanted an older sister to keep them all in order. She would be perfect.”

“That’s because she’s scary as hell,” retorted Jim.

“Exactly so,” said Pavel. “She could only be more perfect if she’d been born in Russia.”

“I’ll ask another question,” said Boyce.

“It’s not your turn,” protested Pike. “This isn’t a game, Phil. It’s a set-up!”

“Bright boy,” said Boyce. “I knew we made you an admiral for a reason. So of everyone at the party tonight, who d’you want to fuck?”

Pike’s face instantly tensed. He was back to fighting against the drug. Leonard’s heart sank. What if Pike said Jim Kirk again? What if he was harboring some sick daddy-issues fantasy? Jim had clearly been touched by Pike’s declaration. To have that destroyed just minutes later was more than anyone should have to bear.

“I’m gonna kill you for this,” Pike ground out between clenched teeth. Boyce smiled and continued to wait.

Finally Pike spat out: “McCoy.”

“Bones?” exclaimed Jim. “You want to fuck Bones?”

“Hell yes,” replied Pike impatiently. “I don’t know what you see when you look at him, but fuck… Those eyes, that mouth, those hands - what’s not to want?”

“Have you met him?” demanded Jim incredulously. “Have you not noticed how god-damned grouchy he is?”

“I am right here, you know,” grumbled Leonard.

“I like that. I like his attitude and his temper and his sarcasm. I’d like to try and get other things to fall out of that pretty mouth of his though. To get him to moan with pleasure--“ Chris visibly fought to stop the words pouring out of his mouth. “Dammit Boyce, your life will not be worth living when I’m through with you!”

“Moving on,” said Boyce, utterly unrepentant. “What about you, Richard?”

Barnett, who up to this point had been quite relaxed about the whole affair, was abruptly visibly on edge, fighting to keep silent. Like Pike, the pull of the drug finally forced him to answer. “Pavel Chekov.”

There was an incredulous silence.

Then Pavel rolled off his sofa, crawled determinedly across the floor and clambered onto Barnett’s lap. “Da. That is acceptable, sir. You have a bed?”

“Call me Richard,” said Barnett, one huge hand engulfing the side of Pavel’s face.

“Richard,” warned Boyce. “Informed consent.” He tossed over a hypo to Barnett.

“Now you care!” exclaimed Leonard.

Boyce shrugged. “They’re moving beyond just talk.”

Pavel grabbed the hypo from Barnett and plunged it roughly into his own neck. Both doctors winced. After several moments shuddering against the bigger man’s body, Pavel looked up with clear eyes. “Bed, now, sir - Richard.” He glanced around at the other four men. “Away from them. I don’t want to share anymore.”

“Good man.” Barnett stood up, pulling Pavel with him. “See you in the morning, gentlemen.” They departed.

Watching them go, Leonard was suddenly determined not to be more of a coward than some Russian kid barely out of diapers. He glanced across at Pike, who had his head bowed against his knees.

“Dr Boyce, d’you have more of those hypos?” Boyce gave him first one and then, when he gestured impatiently, another. Leonard jabbed one into his own neck and then sat down by Pike, gently coaxing that handsome face up in one broad hand.

“May I?” he asked, holding the hypo. Pike nodded, staring hazily into Leonard’s eyes. Leonard tried to keep his mind on the job as he applied the hypo as gently as he knew how, not an easy task so close to the warm skin and soft hair of this beautiful man.

Once Pike’s eyes had returned to their customary sharpness, Leonard brushed his lips tentatively against the other man’s mouth. He was quickly pulled into a fierce and possessive kiss, a delicious slide of warm and wet and silky smooth. They finally pulled back to find Boyce watching them with a smug smile.

“I’ll have some things to say to you in the morning,” threatened Pike to Boyce, “but for now I’ve better things to do.” With Leonard’s hand in his, he headed for the door.

“Have fun,” called out Jim. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t. Dad.”

Pike froze. “That’s a pretty broad remit. Son.” Leaving Leonard he walked over to Jim, squatting down beside him. “We should talk. Tomorrow? Late tomorrow.”

Jim grinned up at him. “Sure. I’d like that.”

Pike turned back one last time as he and Leonard were about to exit. “Son? If you’re not in bed in the next hour? Then you’d better head home.” He winked at Jim and was gone.

“So how much of that was set up?” asked Jim, accepting another joint from Boyce, this time without the truth weed mixed in.

“I was hoping to set something up,” admitted Boyce. “Chris has been so gloomy ever since being tortured on the Narada. He’s doing well in the Admiralty but he seems to have lost all his confidence in his personal life. He claims he feels old and damaged – both unattractive and lacking his old sexual confidence.

“But he’s an amazing man,” protested Jim. “He survived so much with such dignity.”

“I know,” said Boyce. “You know. Luckily your CMO seems to know. That was a bit of a gamble although given the way the doctor was watching him tonight, not a huge one. “

“So me and him wasn’t a gamble?”

“Hell no. You’ve been circling around each other for years, for all you were both in denial about it.”

“But we don’t even get along half the time,” protested Jim.

Boyce laughed. “Sounds like every father and son I’ve ever known.” He stretched out full length on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. “A good night’s work. I did well, even if I say so myself. Although I didn’t expect Richard and the Russian kid!”

“Yeah, that’s just weird,” agreed Jim. “But if you’re so good at this, how come you and I are stuck here with no one but each other?”

“You’re the hero who saved Earth. You tell me why you’re stuck here.”

Jim pouted. “Subordinates get the wrong ideas. Outsiders sell the story. What am I supposed to do?”

“Idiot boy,” said Boyce agreeably. “Keep it in the Starfleet family and fuck your superiors, of course.”

“What, like an admiral?”

“Sure. You think the admirals don’t notice how pretty you are? You think half the brass doesn’t want to put you over their knee and spank you, followed by various other unspeakable acts?”

“I’ll remember that next time I’m in a meeting with Komack,” teased Jim. “So Admiral Surgeon-General sir, is that an offer?”

Boyce smirked at him. “If you want it to be.”

“Just don’t stick me with any damned hypos. I like my buzz and I know what I’m doing.”

“I’m sure you do.” Boyce extended a hand from his wide sofa. “Come over here and show me just how well you know how to do it, Captain.”

 *** * ***

Jim woke early as he normally did. His bed partner was still sleeping soundly. At some point they’d finally managed to get back to Boyce’s bedroom. Jim grinned to himself. Bedding a silver fox might not get you many rounds, but damn, it got you stamina. He grabbed his comm and sent a quick text to Bones.

>>How’d it go?<<

It took some time for a reply to reach him, radiating electronic grumpiness. >>G’way<<

>>You still with him? Was he good? I’m told good runs in the family!!<<

>>He’s amazing, you ego-maniac. And you don’t get credit for that.<<

>>Bones, one minute you’re my brother and now you’re my step-mom? I’ll grow up seriously confused!<<

>>STFU you infant. Where are you?<<

>>With Boyce. Fuck, he’s awesome!!!<<

As Jim was waiting for a reply from Bones, Boyce’s comm rang. With the training of a doctor the Surgeon-General went from fast asleep to mostly awake in a moment. “Dr Boyce,” he snapped.

“You fucked my boy?!” Pike’s indignant voice could be heard clearly across the comm line.

“Christ Chris, he’s not actually your biological son,” growled Boyce. “And he’s way over the age of consent. You don’t get to play the outraged father.”

“Phil, you’re older than George would’ve been. You’re older than me. We’re going to have words. Cradle-snatching is reprehensible!”

“So says the man in bed with his son’s best friend,” retorted Boyce.

They both began to laugh.

“Breakfast later?” asked Pike. “They’ve got that amazing buffet that’s open until mid-afternoon. We can bring the children with us.” There was a muffled sound that was perhaps Pike being smacked with a pillow.

“See you there around noon then. I’ve just a few things to teach your son in the meantime.”

He switched off the comm over Pike’s indignant squawk. Jim wriggled on top of him with a laugh. “Bring it on, old man!”

\- THE END -

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Vibration of Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232697) by [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar)




End file.
